


Cereal Is Delicious

by larkspxrs



Category: K-pop, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Gen, actual word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Li Wenhan is very hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal Is Delicious

Sungjoo the instant noodle bowl looked over to the other shelf to see his friend Yixuan the soup can, whispering loudly he tried to grab his attention.

“Psst, Yixuan what’s up with Seungyoun?”  He calls over to him.

At the moment Seungyoun the cereal box was hopping along in the aisle and his best friend Yibo the cucumber was rolling with him.  Yixuan the soup can looked very conflicted on what he should do.  One part of his soupy brain told him he should tell them to go back to their shelves, but the other told him that it was no use.

Sungjoo chuckled a little as the cereal box fell over from the excessive hopping and laughter, on the other hand the cucumber looked over at Yixuan once and proceeded to roll out of the aisle back to the vegetables.

Suddenly a man came into the aisle and saw Seungyoun on the ground.  Picking him up the man was smiling as he placed the cereal box into his shopping cart.

“Yum, I love cereal.”

Sungjoo watched in horror as he grabbed Yixuan the soup can off the shelf and soon he found himself thrown inside the shopping cart as well.

The man then turned the cart towards the produce section, and Sungjoo could somewhat make out him picking up Yibo the cucumber.

As they made their way over to the checkout counter, Sungjoo grunted a little at the weight that Yibo the cucumber had laying across him.  Soon though, he felt them being lifted out of the cart onto the checkout counter.

After the four food items were bagged, the instant noodle bowl could make out the lettering on the exit door “Thanks for Shopping At The Magic Supermarket!”  He knew he was going to be eaten soon.

Wenhan on the other hand just hummed to himself thinking, “Cereal is delicious, can’t wait to get home!”

**Author's Note:**

> #happywenhanday this is definitely the most messed up thing i've written.


End file.
